The United Universe Legion
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Long ago an ancient and powerful civilization was attacked by the most evil of species. Before their demise however they created a legacy in order to protect the universe and unite them as one. The last of this civilization would avenge his people and unite the universe as one. Inspired by Infinity War. Major crossover. Massive crossover harem. Lemons girl on girl action pregnancy.
1. The United universe legion

Chapter 1 The united universe legion

Long ago before the beginning of the clone wars. A distant galaxy was engulfed in a terrible war that lasted for half a century. As this War came to a close a mission was put into action. Uniting the universe under a single banner of peace and prosperity. The Technology of this galaxy combined by all its sentient life managed to create massive cruisers capable of traveling to other galaxies to unite them all in a common goal of peace.

One by one each galaxy joined this mighty empire known only as the united universe legion. With each galaxy joining this vast growing empire, goals, ambitions, technology, religion, philosophy, physics, power, intelligence, medicine and armies were all combined into one.

A thousand years have passed since the formation of this empire and every galaxy has joined the legion in a quest for peace and unity...All but one remains untouched by the legion.

However the legion also had an enemy that unlike the legion had no desire to seek peace but to conquer each galaxy as its slaves and have failed each time to conquer any galaxy due to the number within the legions army.

This Galaxy was the last one left however it was engulfed in a civil war.

If the enemy of the legion conquers this galaxy all within the galaxy will suffer for countless years before the legion can purge them away forever.

And now the time has come.

Both factions will enter the galaxy. One will give them hope and salvation the other will try to conquer them to enslave them.

Now the final battle...The final war will begin.

But before this story begins Let us see when this all began.

A thousand years ago

Long before the Legion was created there was a world unlike any other. A world who's people were peace loving idealists who watched every world in the universe. A world who's technology was the most advanced in the universe. A world who's people were the most powerful in all the universe. A world known as Eternia. The people of Eternia were known as the Immortals. A race who aged much slower than anyone else. Living for billions of years.

However those days were now over due to an unforeseen event.

The planet was invaded by the enemy of the Legion during a time when all their powers were shut off. This enemy used this opportunity to invade and eradicate the Immortals of Eternia without mercy. Men, women and Children and elderly were killed swiftly.

They killed the Immortals. Stole their technology and any intel they had on the universe.

That was days ago.

A large figure stood on top of a destroyed building looking at the damage with an enraged look. The person was known as Thanos the Last of the people of Titan. A month ago his people destroyed themselves due to lack of food and to many mouths to feed. He offered a way to get past this event. Genocide. Random and dispassionate to rich and poor alike. They called him a mad man. In the end his prediction came to pass and now he was the last of his race.

Believing that the universe was unbalanced he made it a mission to balance the universe be killing half the population world by world. Once his army was fully assembled however though he received a message from the king of Eternia who expressed his sympathies for his loss but offered an alternative solution that would not require the eradication of half the population of the universe. Thanos had long since known what the people of Eternia were capable of and knew their beliefs. He was interested in hearing this idea.

However once he arrived he was angered to find what he was looking at now. A once beautiful and perfect world that knew how to keep its population under control was now in ruins. Whatever plans the people of Eternia had to balance the universe was now gone.

Or so he thought.

Entering the palace of the king a hologram of the king appeared before him.

"Thanos. I wish I could explain in person as to what our plan was but I'm afraid our time has come to an unfortunate end. The species known as the Zin Empire have invaded our world without warning or reason. Many of my people have already been slaughtered. I'm afraid our time has come to an end. However I have hope that my son will survive this encounter. I've hidden him in this room in a vault that is impenetrable. If he lives he will be the last of Eternia." The King said in sorrow.

"This plan you had to balance the universe. What was it? At the very least I can continue Eternia's legacy." Thanos said.

"The plan was to create a universal wide government with every single world under one symbol. The legion. With every world allied imagine the possibilities. Worlds would share resources, food, technology, religion, beliefs and ideals. It would be a perfect universe. This will be Eternia's last legacy for the greater good of the universe." The King said before an explosion occurred in the hologram before the Zin barged in and fired at him.

Thanos frowned at this before he went to the vault that was still perfectly fine before he opened it up and as the doors opened inside reveled a small boy.

"The last of Eternia." Thanos said before he looked to his right and saw a golden gauntlet along with a certain orange stone. "Hmm? The soul stone?" Thanos said approaching it before hologram of the King appeared.

"Before the Zin Empire attacked Eternia I had my people create this gauntlet in order to harness the power of the infinity stones. Originally we had hoped to use the stones to help create a perfect universe where food was always available where poverty was a thing of the past. But now I believe this power will be the only thing you can use to eradicate the Zin empire completely. Since they no doubt stole our technology and knowledge killing their world will not be enough. With the stolen technology they could clone a massive army unlike any other. Use it well." The King said before his hologram vanished.

"Hmm." Thanos said placing the Gauntlet on himself before inserting the Soul stone on making it glow. Then he approached the King's son who slowly woke up before looking at Thanos. The boy looked to be at least three years old.

"Come with me...Son." Thanos said.

 **Authors Note: I've had this idea ever since I saw Infinity war. Now like my A different army for the Jedi story this will be a massive crossover army. That will include bad guys becoming good guys. Yes this will be a harem story like all of my stories. Who will be the lead girl? Thats something I'm still working on. Your welcome to make suggestions. Anyway If you have suggestions on what series to add be my guest. I honestly love it when you guys make suggestions that really pay off. Read, Review, fav and follow.**


	2. The Naboo Crisis

Chapter 2 Naboo crisis

After a thousand years the Legion was at the height of its power. Hundreds of Galaxies were allied together under a single banner. All except one. This Galaxy like many before had great potential. A power called the force with two groups used for separate purposes. The first would be known as the Jedi. A religion that maintained peace and balance in the galaxy. The other the Sith a group opposite to the Jedi that had many different purposes.

These two groups in particular had been at the center of almost every war. The Sith had started each war for cruel reasons but in the end always fell to the hands of the Jedi.

The last 900 years the Sith were reported to be extinct. Though the Legion had doubts for a reason. They had come across groups like them before. Most of which had just as flawed codes like the Jedi have now.

The Legion intended to change the order for the better and prepare this galaxy for the final war that would begin in the near future.

The Legion had sent spies to gather intel on the galaxy and it's problems such as slavery, crime families and many other problems.

One such problem would be a large group of greedy business people known as the Trade Federation. Lately there has been a rumor about them making a blockade around the planet of Naboo for some reason which was odd. There no logic to the blockade.

So the Chancellor of the Republic had sent two Jedi to end the Blockade but apparently that didn't work since Nut Gunray tried to kill them and then invaded the planet which made even less sense. Thankfully the Jedi survived and made it to the planet. Bringing along a local Named JarJar Binks they made it to the city and rescued the queen before getting on a shuttle to escape the planet and did. However though their Hyperdrive was damaged and had to settle somewhere else.

"Here Master. Tatooine. Its out of the Trade Federations control." Obi-Wan said to his Master Qui-Gon.

"How can you be sure?" Panaka asked.

"It used to be controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon said.

"Used to be?" Panaka asked confused. The Hutts were both powerful and feared in the galaxy so to hear they lost a planet from their control was new to him.

"Two months ago Jabba the Hutt along with his entire army were killed in a single night by a traveling warrior who saw how troubled the planet was and ended they're suffering. Whoever did it might be able to help us." Qui-Gon said.

Later

After landing on the planet Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were treated to a surprise.

"Wait this isn't right." Obi-Wan said. The entire planet that was a giant desert of sand for thousands of years now had large trees growing out of the ground along with rivers of pure unpolluted water.

"This is odd." Qui-Gon said though fascinated by this development.

After admiring the developments Qui-Gon, JarJar and one of the Queen's handmaiden's named Padme went to the nearest town which was Mos Eisley.

"I thought this place was supposed to be..." Padme tried to say.

"Crime infested?" Qui-Gon asked since that was what this place used to be. But now the whole place was clean, friendly and secure.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened here?" Padme asked before they entered a shop.

Inside was a boy at least nine years old. He had blonde hair blue eyes and white skin.

"Hi can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we're looking for the man who killed Jabba. We need his help repairing our ship." Qui-Gon said.

"Came to the right place. Ghost!" The boy yelled before a man walked out from the back.

"Needed something Anakin." Ghost asked. He was dressed in Grey robes with a hood and mask covering his face.

"We need your help to repair our ship to get to coruscant." Padme said.

"Oh? And for what reason do you need to go there?" Ghost asked politely.

"The Queen from Naboo needs to speak to the Senate. The Trade Federation had invaded Naboo and holding the people hostage." Padme said.

"Ah. And you're expecting help from those idiots." Ghost said surprising them.

"Excuse me?" Padme asked.

"The Senate is full of greedy people who care about power and ambition that benefits them and not their people. Correct me if I'm wrong but is it not the Republic's responsibility to stop crime and make people feel safe. And yet this planet remained under the control of the Hutts for years. Till I came along. Anakin here used to be a slave. His mother passed away shortly before I arrived here to help where the Republic did not." Ghost said in a deadly serious tone.

Any words Padme had died in her throat since even she could not deny his words had a great point.

"Nevertheless we must reach the senate before this situation becomes even more serious." Qui-Gon said.

"Very well. I have plenty of parts in this shop to help repair your ship. On one condition." Ghost said.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We come along. I have words to say to both the senate and the Jedi council that will no doubt inspire countless generations." Ghost said.

Later

"Whats all this for?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon as he took a sample of his blood.

"Just a curiosity nothing more." Qui-Gon said.

"Dude go to bed we're leaving first thing in the morning." Ghost said from downstairs.

"I'm going." Anakin said before rushing to his room making Qui-Gon chuckle before his face became serious and activated his com link.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said.

"Yes master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I need an analysis of this boy's." Qui-Gon said.

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan said powering up the machine.

"I need a Midi-Chlorian count." Qui-Gon said seeing the data before Obi-Wan got it and the results appeared on the screen.

"The readings are off the chart. Over 20,000. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a Midi-Chlorian count that high." Obi-Wan said.

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon said.

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked

"I'm not sure. But theres something else about this Ghost Character. I sense he has an even stronger connection to the force then the boy." Qui-Gon said.

Next morning

"Ready to go?" Ghost asked Anakin before he looked and saw he was looking at his Protocol droid.

"What about him?" Anakin asked before Ghost pulled out a device and shot a beam at the droid before it vanished.

"There now we can bring him with us." Ghost said making him smile.

"I'm good...Just thinking this will be the last time I'll ever be here." Anakin said.

"You know your mother would want you to move on. Come on. We need to move." Ghost said before they left.

An hour later

Ghost and Anakin were rushing to the ship to leave the planet.

"Ghost wait a second I'm tired." Anakin said making Ghost turn before he saw someone approaching them on a speeder.

"Anakin! Drop!" Ghost yelled making him do so as the person passed right over him before the person attacked them with a red lightsaber while Ghost pulled out an energy weapon and attacked him. "Get on board I'll take care of this!" Ghost yelled making him do so before Ghost jumped and did a spin kick on him forcing him back.

"Ghost is in trouble." Panaka said to the Pilot.

"Take off but fly low." Obi-Wan said as they took off while leaving the ramp down.

Ghost Head-butted his enemy making him dizzy before Ghost quickly jumped up onto the ramp before it closed.

Ghost groaned before sitting down putting his energy weapon away just as Anakin and the others rushed in.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"Don't worry about me buddy." Ghost said.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If I had to guess based on the blade as well as those eyes. It was a Sith. I thought they were extinct for 900 years." Ghost said.

"That doesn't seem possible. The Sith have been extinct for over 900 years." Obi-Wan said.

"Nothing is always as it seems. We'll have to report this to the Jedi council when we arrive." Qui-Gon said.

Hours later

Soon the ship arrived at Coruscant.

"Jeez the entire planet is one big giant city." Ghost said.

"Been that way for thousands of years." The Pilot said. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And Senator Palpatine is also waiting for us." The Pilot said seeing them on a landing platform before they landed. Soon everyone got off to speak with the Chancellor along with Senator Palpatine.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, your majesty." Palpatine said. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine said introducing the leader of the Republic.

"Welcome your highness. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." Valorum said.

"Thank you Chancellor." Queen Amidala said.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the senate to hear your position." Valorum said.

"I'm grateful for your concern Chancellor." Amidala said.

"There is a question of procedure, but I'm confident we can overcome it." Palpatine said as they left along with Anakin by Ghosts orders.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately. The Situation has become more complicated." Qui-Gon said to the Chancellor.

Later

"He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon said to the Jedi council.

"Impossible. The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Mundi said.

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Mace said.

"Ah, Hard to see, the dark side is." Yoda said.

"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker." Mace said getting them to nod and Obi-Wan was about to leave but Qui-Gon stayed.

"Master Qui-Gon. More to say have you?" Yoda asked.

"With your permission, my master, I have encountered a vergence in the force." Qui-Gon said.

"A vergence you say?" Yoda asked.

"Located around a person?" Mace asked.

"A boy. Who's Midi-Cholrian are the highest ever to be seen. And thats not the only thing." Qui-Gon said.

"What more is there?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I encountered a man who's power is...strange. He was the one who fought against our attacker with a great skill in both sword and hand to hand combat. He also freed the planet from the grip of Jabba the Hutt two months ago." Qui-Gon said surprising them.

"And you believe this man is also gifted with the force?" Fisto asked.

"No not exactly. The strange thing is I don't sense anything of the force inside him which is impossible." Qui-Gon said since everything in the galaxy was connected to the force.

"Are you sure?" Mace asked.

"I even took a blood sample with his permission. There wasn't a single midi-Cholrian in his blood work." Qui-Gon said making them look at each other in surprise.

"Where is this person now?" Mace asked.

"In the temple waiting. He wishes to talk to you about something that would effect countless generations." Qui-Gon said gaining their attention as well as their interest.

"Bring before us." Mace said getting Obi-Wan to leave to bring him.

Minutes later he arrived.

"I got to admit I admire this temple and its artwork. It's priceless." Ghost said gaining a few smiles.

"We try. So...You're the one who freed the people from Tatooine. I'll admit you don't look like much." Mace said making him chuckle.

"I believe you've heard the term looks can be deceiving? I may not look it but I have great power." Ghost said.

"And yet you have no connection to the force. How is that possible?" Koth asked.

"Ah well that is rather simple. The answer being I'm not from this galaxy." Ghost said making them look at him in surprise and a little skepticism.

"Not from this Galaxy? Impossible." Mundi said in disbelief.

"How else do you explain I have no connection to the force? Where I come from there is no Force or Midi-Cholrians in anyone. Each Galaxy is different." Ghost said.

"So why are you here?" Mace asked.

"To observe actually. I come from a vast ever growing empire called the Legion. We go from Galaxy to Galaxy seeking alliances and allies. Sharing resources, ideals, food, religion and vast other things with one another. This Galaxy is the last one. However like every Galaxy before a few are sent to investigate to see it's problems and advantages. I'll be brutally honest this place is really depressing compared to the others." Ghost said.

"Meaning?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Lets start with this group of Jedi first. Let me ask you? You all claim that you have no emotions and feel nothing right?" Ghost asked making them raise an eyebrow.

"Yes so?" Piell asked.

"You lot are all hypocrites." Ghost said making many of them widen their eyes at how blunt he said it.

"Oh? And just how are we Hypocrites?" Koth asked.

"Please. If all that nonsense was true you wouldn't give a damn about the galaxy the Republic or even your own fellow Jedi or anyone who was suffering." Ghost said.

Now that really shocked them all to hell. None of them could deny that he had a great point in those examples. Taking his words to heart they realized they were not truly emotionless at all. They did indeed truly care about the Galaxy and the people. They even truly cared about their fellow Jedi.

"Although if none of you really cared about the Republic I wouldn't blame you." Ghost said.

"Hmm? Do you not have faith in the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nope. I don't need to speak with those idiots to know they only care about themselves. After all their job is to maintain peace and security and they do a lousy job at it. Not to mention they hold you all back so you won't interfere with their own personal agendas." Ghost said making them frown seeing he had a point. Truthfully the Jedi's faith in the Republic had diminished greatly over the last few centuries.

"Also another thing. What are you guys even fighting for? You claim your job is to keep balance but honestly thats not really a good enough reason to stay on the path of light." Ghost said.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Mace asked.

"I'm saying you need a reason to stay on a path. A loved one or a family. You'd be surprised of the great results of people when they truly have something or rather someone to fight for. Having someone you love actually keeps you focused and makes you more brave then you could ever imagine. Believe me I'd know." Ghost said.

This statement made many of them think hard on his words. True they always believed fighting for peace was good enough but to have someone to fight for that would give them an even greater purpose. Plus would help expand the number of Jedi over the years. That alone would help them keep order in the galaxy.

"That is indeed a good point. But it would take time for it to happen." Mace said.

"I figured as much." Ghost said.

Later

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ghost said to the Jedi council.

"Regrettably the Senate would not help end the Blockade over Naboo and now theres a vote for a new chancellor. In the meantime we need you, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to head to Naboo with the Queen and protect her. This will also draw out your attacker. It will prove if the Sith have indeed Returned or not." Mace said.

"Fine by me. And since this is going to be a full on battle I might as well call in some friends that are close by." Ghost said. (HEHEHEHEHEHE!)

Later

So after finally uniting the people with the Gungans everything was ready. It was also revealed that Padme was the real Queen of Naboo using a Decoy to hide in plain sight.

"Almost everyone is in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as possible. The federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger." Panaka said.

"Thankfully the battle outside the city is just a decoy to lure away as many of the droids as possible. Plus I got a couple friends who will be showing up to help out." Ghost said.

"The battle is a diversion so we can capture the Viceroy. We capture him and the battle is won." Padme said.

"It is a sound plan." Qui-Gon said.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside we shouldn't have much trouble." Panaka said.

"Never assume anything." Ghost said.

The next day

A large mist fell over where the battlefield would be before the Gungan army soon moved through the mist. The army was numbered in the thousands ready to fight the Droid army and reclaim their world from these machines.

Soon they came to a stop before a shield generator on the back of beasts activated.

Then the Droid armies arrived and at first started blasting at them but the shield was to strong so they ceased fire.

Meanwhile

Ghost and his group were at the city.

"So whats the plan?" Panaka asked.

"We wait till one of my friends arrive with some help." Ghost said before suddenly a portal appeared in the center of the city making the droids look.

"Is that him?" Panaka asked.

"Oh yes." Ghost said before out of the portal appeared a large person that had a sword and was accompanied by large insect creatures.

"Face the Wrath of Furio!" Furio yelled before swinging his blade at the droids. (Furio from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. I did say a lot of bad guys would be added to the Legion)

"Thats a rather...Odd friend." Obi-Wan said before they made it inside.

Inside the throne room Viceroy looked at these new developments.

"I thought the battle was supposed to take place far from here. And what is this thing?" Viceroy asked never once seeing a beast like this.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield

The Droids were soon being deployed to fight since the shield was to powerful for their tanks to destroy.

As soon as they were activated however another portal appeared before out of the portal appeared a red man with a claw on his left hand.

"Uh uh. No you don't. Nice try but you little tin cans don't have what it takes to get past the super cool Radster. Uh-huh." Radster said. (Radster is also from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy)

"Huh?" JarJar said in confusion before Radster started blasting at the Droids and their tanks destroying them with ease.

"Oh baby! This is more fun then blasting the Zin!" Radster yelled laughing.

Back in the city

Ghost and his group managed to get the Pilots to their ships to destroy the control ship.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme said.

"Lets go then." Ghost said.

"Hey wait for me." Anakin said as he was in one of the fighters with R2.

"Anakin stay there. It's the safest place for you." Ghost said before the doors were opened and the person from before appeared with his sickly yellow eyes and red and black skin.

"I'll handle this. You two just get her to the Viceroy." Ghost said.

"May the force be with you my friend." Qui-Gon said making him nod before he pulled out his energy weapon.

"May I at least know the name of my enemy?" Ghost asked.

"Darth Maul." Maul said before activating his double bladed lightsaber. "This will not end like the last time." Maul said.

"Oh but I beg to differ." Ghost said before they both charged at one another.

Ghost and Maul had fought for at least over thirty minutes with Maul giving everything he had to make sure Ghost didn't defeat him like last time.

"You have great talent. But it's wasted on Darkness." Ghost said before he kicked him away but a number of Ray shields appeared preventing them from attacking one another.

"I will enjoy killing you and then the Jedi." Maul said glaring at him.

"Might I ask why you two hate each other so much?" Ghost asked calmly.

"It's in our nature. We are sword enemies." Maul said.

"Funny. The Legion has come across hundreds of other groups like yours and they always had the same problem. Until we corrected it. Unfortunately your to far gone to help along with your master." Ghost said before the ray shields vanished and Both charged at each other before Turok pulled out a chain and wrapped around him before slamming him into a wall and punched him in the face then pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach making him groan out in pain.

"You and your Jedi will never win." Maul said.

"I'm no Jedi. I'm not even from this Galaxy." Ghost said making him look at him in shock. "And trust me your Sith are no match for those like me. And neither you or the Jedi will be enough for what will come to this galaxy in a few short years." Ghost said before pulling out another blade and cut his head clean off before kicking his body down a tunnel. (Guess where I got that idea from)

Later

The Trade Federation was defeated and the Viceroy was done.

"I hope you can explain your actions Viceroy." Ghost said in amusement making him grumble.

"So long and goodbye baby! And don't drop the soap!" Redster yelled getting various laughs.

"A job well done my friends." Palpatine said to Ghost and his group.

"Just doing our job sir." Ghost said.

"Thats right. No one messes with us." Redster said.

"Well Ghost I do hope to see you again." Palpatine said.

"Turok." Ghost said.

"Beg your pardon?" Palpatine said confused.

"My name. It's Turok." Turok said before a large cruiser appeared.

"And thats our ride." Redster said.

"Qui-Gon." Turok said gaining his attention. "Make sure Anakin reaches his full potential." Turok said making him smile.

"You have my word." Qui-Gon said before they boarded the cruiser and left.

"I wonder if we'll see them again soon." Obi-Wan said.

"I have a feeling we will indeed in time." Qui-Gon said.

Later

Turok walked into a chamber where he was met by a few people.

One of which was none other than Thanos.

"Father." Turok said to his adoptive father.

"Turok. What do you have to report on our last Galaxy?" Thanos asked.

"It is as we suspected. Full of problems and extremely unbalanced. The Jedi try but this Republic is holding them back greatly. They would be a great asset to us in time." Turok said before the doors opened and a man in black robes walked in.

"Oh little brother. Always so much faith." The person said. This was the last survivor of Eternia.

"You taught me that Sean." Turok said making Sean chuckle. Sean Ashburn Kruger. The Last of Eternai and the heir to the Throne of Eternia when the war between the Legion and the Zin was over.

"Boys." Thanos said gaining their attention. "Focus. Now Sean what do you have to report?" Thanos asked.

"I've gained an ally who was more than willing to join us seeing our cause was worthy of his time. Gamora and Nebula has also succeeded in their missions to eradicate certain Criminal empires in this galaxy." Sean said.

"Excellent. And what of this Republic?" Thanos asked.

"Wast of time. Garbage." Sean and Turok said separately making him chuckle.

"I suspected as much. For now though We continue our plans. It will take at ten years before the final war between the our mighty Legion and the Zin empire begin for control of this galaxy. For now you and your siblings rest. You've earned it for now." Thanos said.

"With pleasure." Sean said before they left.

Sean soon arrived in what looked like a hot spring before he submerged himself neck deep.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." A female voice said before she emerged from the mist. She had white skin black hair and dark eyes and what was also noticeable was she had grey wings on her back and she was naked as him.

"Hello Vypra." Sean said making her smile at him. (From Power Rangers light speed rescue)

"Don't forget about me." A woman with white skin blue eyes and red hair.

"Rias." Sean said before they sat on both sides of him. "I love my life." Sean said making them giggle. (Rias from Highschool DXD)

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. Yes Turok was Ghost this whole time. I figured I should give him some more screen time for a change before Sean gets most of the action. Anyway Next Chapter we start off the beginning of the final war between the Legion and the Zin Empire. Remember I did say a lot of bad guys will be in this. The Zin will have no allies in this since they believe they are superior. Anyway read, Review, Fav and Follow. Also please make suggestions for the main girl. My top suggestions for you guys are**

 **Aayla**

 **Sabine**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Luminara**

 **Barriss**

 **And Riyo**

 **Also make suggestions for which series you'd like to see in the series. I already got Power Rangers. See ya.**


	3. The beginning of the final war part 1

Chapter 3 The beginning of the final war part 1

It has been 10 years since the Legion became known in this galaxy. During that time many had debated on the matter. The more corrupted members suggested they threaten the legion to give everything they had and made to the senate to increase their power. The more kind and caring Senators believed a meeting should take place between the Legion and the republic.

Chancellor Palpatine himself believed this Legion was very powerful and had done everything in his power to try and find any who were in league with them. Of course that didn't exactly work out since there was only a small few in the galaxy still reporting to the Legions high council.

Of course in those ten years though there has been great change for the Jedi. Taking the advice Turok had given them to heart they drastically changed the Jedi code. Allowing families and bonds which proved beneficial to the Jedi.

Another thing would be their lack of faith in the Republic. Things in the Senate had gotten worse then 10 years ago. One Arrogant senator had the nerve to actually claim the Jedi were nothing but tools for the Senate and they only lived to serve them. That in turn created huge problems between the Jedi and the Senate. It got so bad that the Jedi threatened the Republic by leaving and joining the Legion.

That of course shocked the hell out of the Senate. No one would have ever thought the Jedi would leave them after thousands of years of service.

In order to prevent this Palpatine had to make a deal with the Jedi by allowing them free rein. This would allow them to do what they believed was best and not have to wait for approval from the senate. It worked somewhat but there was still issues between the Jedi and the Senate.

And then there was the fact that the Galaxy was finally having a lack of crime as of the last 10 years. Many had suspected the Legion was responsible for this. The Hutts were gone the Slaver empires were destroyed and various other criminal organizations were wiped out from the galaxy as if they never existed.

Of course the Jedi had a good idea who was responsible considering Turok when he was here ten years ago killed Jabba the Hutt in his army a decade ago.

Also as of late many star systems that were neutral from the Republic were beginning to Join the Legion in secret. One such planet was Mandalore. System by system they were beginning to Join the legion.

Now however though there was a problem. Recently many systems within the Republic began to defect to a new government system called the Separatist alliance. The reason being is because many of these systems were tired of the corruption in the Republic.

Now there was talk of war between the two factions. The Separatists backed by Nut Gunray who unsurprisingly was not found guilty of his crimes was backing the Separatists alliance with his Droid army. And the Republic had no one since the Jedi were keepers or peace not soldiers. (Which is kinda of odd since they've been at the center of almost every war)

Currently The Jedi were meeting with Palpatine about this matter.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists." Palpatine said.

"If they do break away." Mace tried to say.

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail." Palpatine said.

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace, soldiers." Mace said.

"Master Yoda. Do you really think it will come to war?" Palpatine asked.

"The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is." Yoda said.

Suddenly a transmission of a Rodian appeared telling him the Loyalists have arrived.

"Send them in. We will discuss this matter later." Palpatine said as the loyalists walked in. One being the newly appointed Senator Amidala of Naboo. After her two terms were up she was given the position of Senator of Naboo. Before she arrived her ship was destroyed along with her Decoy who was pretending to be her.

"Senator Amidala. Your tragedy on the landing platform terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." Yoda said.

"Do you have any idea who's behind this?" Padme asked.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace said.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it." Padme said.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Mundi said.

"You know milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Mace said.

"But for certain, senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda said.

"Master Jedi, May I suggest sending her somewhere safe and with someone you are familiar with?" Palpatine asked.

"Familiar with?" Padme asked.

"As it so happens Turok is back in the galaxy on Legion business." Palpatine said surprising them.

"Is he now?" Mace asked.

"Oh yes indeed. He sent a message to me about three days ago. He is on Coruscant with a few Legion warriors including the two who helped liberate Naboo 10 years ago." Palpatine said.

"Chancellor if I may I don't think..." Padme said.

"The situation is that serious? Oh but I do. No, but I do, senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but with someone you trust may help in this matter. Perhaps even some Jedi to keep you safe. Perhaps Masters Qui-Gon and Kenobi and Skywalker?" Palpatine said.

"Thats possible. They've just returned from a border dispute on Anison." Mace said.

Later

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were heading up to the top of a building where Turok and his friends were at.

"You seem excited." Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"Well, I haven't seen Turok in ten years." Anakin said.

"Ah yes. It's been some time since we last saw him." Qui-Gon said before they finally reached the top where they were greeted by a man in a strange mask.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes we're here to see Turok." Obi-Wan said.

"He's expecting us." Anakin said.

"Ah I recognize you. Skywalker If I recall correctly. Turok spoke highly of you." The man said before leading them inside.

"And who exactly are you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Bane. Turok brought me here to observe this galaxy like many others are now. Honestly I'm a little confused as to why peace keepers would still remain loyal to a corrupt government such as this Republic." Bane said. (Bane from the Dark Knight rises 2012)

"We're not exactly loyal as we used to be." Anakin said.

"Good. If you were with the Legion your talents would be put to better use then this worthless group of tyrants." Bane said before they entered the living room where Radster and Furio were in.

"Well, well, well." Turok said sitting in a chair in a completely different outfit. He was wearing blue jeans with black boots on with a brown trench coat with a grey hood over his face. "Look who grew up in 10 short years." Turok said grinning.

"Hey Turok." Anakin said before Turok pulled him into a hug.

"Man. You turned out nicely buddy. So the old man tells me you need my help to keep Padme safe after that whole stunt on the landing platform." Turok said.

"Indeed. Someone has targeted the senator. We're here to protect her." Qui-Gon said.

"Hmm. I believe I have an idea who's targeting her. Shouldn't take a real genius to figure it out." Turok said.

"The Viceroy?" Anakin asked.

"Bingo." Radster said.

"She did screw up his plans big time a decade ago so it shouldn't be a surprise he would want payback. She can stay in the main bedroom for tonight. We'll be guarding her." Turok said.

Later

Padme was in the master Bedroom asleep while the others were in the living room.

"So what have you been up to these last 10 years?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing much other than liberating planets under the rule of criminal empires and slavers. The Legion has also been gathering allies in the galaxy for the last 10 years." Turok said taking a drink.

"Might I ask why you haven't changed even slightly?" Obi-Wan asked. He, Anakin and Qui-Gon had noticed he hadn't seemed to change even slightly or look any older than they last remember.

"Heh. Legion secret. Lets just say those who are extremely valuable are given something that uh makes us stay younger longer." Turok said not giving them the full truth just yet.

"You said there are others from the Legion in the galaxy correct?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Indeed." Turok said.

Unknown to them however as Padme was sleeping something had phased right through the glass window and entered the room.

"So how long are you staying this time?" Anakin asked.

"Oh not long. Just seeing how..." Turok tried to say till he sensed something was wrong.

"We sense it to." Qui-Gon said as they rushed through the room.

Padme was still sound asleep not noticing something had a sword over her head till Turok burst in and tackled the person to the ground making her wake up.

"Whoa!" Turok yelled as he was kicked back before the person was revealed when the lights came on.

"ZIN!" Radster yelled about to blast him but something pierced the Zin's neck making him groan in pain before falling to the floor dead.

"Huh?" Anakin said before they saw someone in the distance with a jetpack on and flew away.

Obi-Wan found a dart on the dead Zin.

"Poisonous." Obi-Wan said.

"What did you call that thing? A Zin?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yeah baby. And trust us they are the worst." Radster said not telling them the full story.

"If Zin are targeting you then we need to get you off planet and somewhere safe." Turok said.

"Why would they be targeting her?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I have no idea. These guys are unpredictable." Turok said.

Later

Turok pulled up a screen before Thanos and Turok's siblings appeared on the screen.

"You have something to report?" Thanos asked.

"The Zin have targeted Senator Amidala just as predicted." Turok said.

"As we suspected then. The war is very close. Has our ally done his part?" Thanos asked.

"Yes. Killed the Zin as planned. Leaving the Dart behind for the Jedi to follow." Turok said.

"Excellent. Report back to command. Your part is done." Thanos said.

"Understood." Turok said before ending the transmission.

"Shouldn't we stay a while longer and monitor the Republic?" Furio asked.

"No. Theres nothing to monitor. Besides we have other concerns." Turok said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the wait but I had a lot of things to deal with. Anyway Next Chapter will have Obi-Wan meeting the cloners while Anakin stays to protect Amidala. Now I know I said I wanted you guys to suggest the main girl for the harem but I decided to make that decision myself. Heres how I see it.**

 **Ahsoka is the main girl in the Jedi of Old Return**

 **Shaak Ti is the main girl in Family ties.**

 **Aayla is the main girl in A different army for the Jedi.**

 **And Sabine is the main girl for the true Origins of the Jedi.**

 **So who is going to be the main girl of this story you ask? One that is rarely ever used period. Now Read,** **Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also again if you guys have suggestions for which series to add please don't be afraid to say it. See ya.**


	4. The beginning of the final war part 2

Chapter 4 The beginning of the final war part 2

After the assassination attempt on Padme's life Turok had suggested that she return to Naboo till he and the Legion could sort this out. He had informed the Jedi council that the Zin and the Legion had a rather difficult history between them. He didn't want to tell them the full truth since he couldn't risk his mission being blown.

So Anakin would be escorting Padme back to Naboo and keeping an eye on her till this was sorted out.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan went to his old friend Dex who told him about the Dart belonged to a planet called Kamino.

"These Kominoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too." Dex said.

"Cloners. Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That mostly depends on your manners and uh how deep your uh pocket book is." Dex said laughing before he got real serious. "Also theres a rumor of them being allied with that Legion that your friend Turok is with." Dex said.

"He never mentioned it. If they are allied with them shouldn't he have recognized the dart?" Obi-Wan asked.

"From what I've heard this Legion operates in secret. Keeping things silent about their operations in this galaxy till their mission is complete." Dex said.

"What mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Solving the problems of the galaxy making a good impression which seems to be working if neutral systems keep joining them." Dex said making him nod.

"Yes, they certainly seem to be doing a better job then the Republic. To much corruption." Obi-Wan said.

"I told you one day they'd show their true colors. Anyway the way this Legion is solving problems in our galaxy I wouldn't be surprised if they replaced the republic." Dex said.

"Don't you think thats a bit extreme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hardly. If anything I think the people would encourage it." Dex said.

Meanwhile

In a distant Galaxy.

Sean and Turok entered a chamber where the council of the Legion was in.

"Anything new to report?" A female voice said.

"Yes. Our operations continue to move forward as planed. Obi-Wan should eventually find the cloners. Meanwhile my ally reports he's doing his part and everything is proceeding on schedule." Sean said.

"Excellent. We have just gotten word from our scouts that the Zin empire are near our last galaxy. Our forces are ready to move in on our command." A dark male voice said.

"And what about the Republic? They are far to arrogant and cocky to see the danger and will most likely think they have the power to command the Zin empire like the idiotic fools they are." Turok said getting Thanos to chuckle.

"Once the war begins we will replace the senate by the will of the people. In the last 10 years you and your siblings have done more for the galaxy then the Republic has ever done in the last thousand years." Thanos said.

"With Respect not all in the Republic are fools. There are some good people who care such as Amidala." Sean said getting many to agree.

"Those who truly care for the people will maintain their position. The rest however will be dealt with." A deep male voice said.

"And what of our more concerning target? The Leader of the Sith?" Turok asked.

"We shall deal with him in time. Once the war starts or during the war." A female voice said.

Back in the Galaxy

Obi-Wan was walking through the temple before he entered a room where Yoda was teaching a group of Children.

"Younglings. A visitor we have." Yoda said getting them to greet him.

"Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you master." Obi-Wan said.

"What help can I be, Obi-Wan? Hmm?" Yoda asked.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him but the systems don't show on the archive maps." Obi-Wan said.

"Mmm. Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing." Yoda said getting a few of the younglings to laugh. "Hmm? Liam, The shades." Yoda said having the young Padawan close the windows. "Gather round the map reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will." Yoda said as a map of the galaxy appeared.

"It ought to be here." Obi-Wan said pointing to a specific spot on the map. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm. Gravity's silhouette remains but the star and all the planets disappeared they have. How can this be? A thought?" Yoda asked.

"Master?" A young boy said. "Because someone erased it from the archives memory." The boy said making Yoda chuckle.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the center of the Gravity's pull and find your planet you will." Yoda said as he and Obi-Wan walked out of the room. "The Data must have been erased." Yoda said not liking this at all.

"But Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? Thats impossible, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could erase those files." Yoda said rubbing his chin.

"What about the Legion?" Obi-Wan asked. "Dex said the Legion operates in secret and that the Legion is allied with Kamino. Is it possible they did this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. As powerful as they may be impossible it is to enter without alerting us." Yoda said.

Meanwhile

Turok entered a lab of the Legion before he found his Sister Nebula giving herself an upgrade to her body.

"You know I miss the days when you didn't have mechanical parts." Turok said making her grin.

"You can blame the Zin for my current appearance. What is it?" Nebula asked.

"Nothing much. But you are required to attend the next meeting with the Council. Don't forget the four of us are in charge of the most important factions of the Legion. You with the science. Gamora with infiltration. Me with information gathering and Sean with the Army itself." Turok said.

"We all have our jobs. Still be thankful this is the last galaxy. Once we win this war the Zin will have nowhere to go." Nebula said flexing her hand.

"Don't be so sure. If this thousand year war has taught us anything is that the Zin won't take losing the universe lightly." Turok said.

Back in the galaxy

Obi-Wan's Starfighter soon came out of hyperspace and found the planet he was looking for. The planet itself was mostly covered in water.

"There it is R4 right where it should be. Our missing planet Kamino." Obi-Wan said.

Meanwhile on the planet

"Thanks to the highly advanced technology the Legion has been supplying us for the last ten years our production results are 10 times as high and far more improved then we could ever imagine." The Prime minister of Kamino said to a council member of the Legion known as the Didact and his wife the Librarian. (From Halo)

"Indeed. The Galaxy will need every edge it can get before the war begins." The Didact said before suddenly the doors opened and Obi-Wan and a female Kaminoan walked in.

"May I present Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino. And these two are members of the Legion's high council the Didact and the Librarian." The Kaminoan said.

"A pleasure master Jedi." Lama Su said before they took a seat. "And now to Business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. 30,000,000 units are ready, With millions more well on the way. Please tell Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time." Lama Su said confusing Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi council, is he not?" Lama Su asked.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was kill over ten years ago." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we and the Legion have built for him." Lama Su said.

"The Army?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. The clone army, and I must say, one of the finest ever created thanks to the aid of the Legion." Lama Su said.

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama Su said.

"Thats why I'm here." Obi-Wan said deciding to see this army for himself.

Meanwhile

Gamora was looking over all the data on the last Galaxy before Sean walked in.

"You were supposed to be at the meeting with the council." Sean said making her smile.

"You know just because you created these procedures doesn't mean everyone has to follow them." Gamora said making him snort in amusement. "Any word from your contact?" Gamora asked getting serious.

"Everything is going as planned. Right now Obi-Wan is on Kamino inspecting our little gift for the Jedi. Amazing how our technology can increase their production results to drastically." Sean said.

"You mean your technology. Technology from Eternia can do almost anything. Thats why the Zin stole it a thousand years ago." Gamora said making him growl at that name. "Don't get mad at me I'm just saying." Gamora said petting his head like a dog making him raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh relax." Gamora said.

Back in the galaxy

Obi-Wan was inspecting the cloning operations and was greatly impressed.

"Very impressive." Obi-Wan said.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama Su said as they walked the facility. "Thanks to the technology of the Legion or results have drastically increased. Clones can think creatively. You will find they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs as well as ones the Legion has supplied to us. This group was created about 6 months ago." Lama Su said showing a group of 10 years old.

"But they look..." Obi-Wan tried to say.

"As I said the Legion has increased our results drastically. Now it only takes about a full year before the clone is fully matured and stops the growth acceleration at the age of 21." Lama Su said.

"It's incredible." Obi-Wan said as technology like this was unheard of.

"Our technology was made possible because of our alliance with other galaxies. With all our technology and data shared anything is possible in the universe." The Didact said not telling him the full truth.

"So I see."

"The clones are completely obedient and loyal. We modified them to be less independent then the original host." Lama Su said.

"And who the Original host?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Lama Su said.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We keep him here to get fresh samples of his blood. Without him we would have to stretch his DNA into new clones." The Didact said.

"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing. An unaltered clone for himself." Lama Su said.

"I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan said before they reached the end of the hallway and Obi-Wan saw millions of Clones ready for battle.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Lama Su asked.

Later

After meeting Jango Fett and his son Bobba Fett Obi-Wan went to his starfighter to contact Mace and Yoda.

"R4. Scramble code five to Coruscant, care of the old folks home." Obi-Wan said to his droid who did just that.

In the Jedi Temple Mace and Yoda received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

"I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minster of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the man who killed the Zin who tried to kill senator Amidala." Obi-Wan said.

"And these cloners do you think their involved?" Mace asked.

"No master there appears to be no motive." Obi-Wan said.

"What else have you learned?" Yoda asked.

"They say that Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army ten years ago at the request of the senate almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan said making them look at each other in confusion. "I was under the impression he was killed before that after Turok left. Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Whoever placed that order did not have the approval of the council. Is there anything else?" Mace asked.

"Yes, apparently there are two high ranking council members of the Legion supplying them with highly advanced technology to increase production results." Obi-Wan said.

"Bring them here willingly if possible but bring this bounty hunter you must." Yoda said before his transmission ended. "Hmm. Blind we were to the creation of this clone army." Yoda said.

"I think we need to speak with Turok the next time he's here about this." Mace said.

"A vast universe it is. Years it could be before he returns." Yoda said.

Meanwhile

"You have your new orders my friend. Proceed to Geonosis. Kenobi will follow you." Turok said in hologram form.

"Understood sir." Jango said in his armor before ending the transmission. He and his son Bobba were in his ship called slave 1 before he fired up the engines.

However before he could take off Obi-Wan rushed out and threw a tracker on him.

"Tracker is on us." Bobba said.

"Good. Now he can follow us to our meeting point." Jango said before the ship left the planet.

Meanwhile

"What is there to report?" Thanos asked Turok.

"Kenobi will be following Jango to the planet. How close are the Zin this time?" Turok asked.

"Very. The first planet they'll hit will be Geonosis. Then we attack. The Galaxy will join us and the final war will begin. And the search for the Mind stone can begin." Thanos said looking at his gauntlet. In the last one thousand years he had acquired the Space, Time reality and power stones after the King of Eternia had given him the Soul stone. This Galaxy had the Mind stone. With it he could eradicate the Zin empire with a snap of his fingers and end the war forever.

"Oh I'm sure he's going to enjoy this." Turok said referring to his older brother since it was no big surprise how Sean despised the Zin empire for the near extinction of his people of Eternia.

"Indeed he will." Thanos said with a grin.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy we're so close to the war. A lot more clones compared to cannon and my a different army for the Jedi** **right? Now Next Chapter begins the final war. Also you all have been asking about who the main girl is. All I can tell you is she's human. Thats all your gonna get from me for now. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	5. The beginning of the final war part 3

Chapter 5 The beginning of the final war part 3

Obi-Wan soon emerged from Hyperspace arriving at the planet Geonosis.

"Odd. Why would Jango come all the way out here?" Obi-Wan asked himself before he flew down to the planet.

As he flew down he noticed something off.

A large amount of Trade Federation ships.

"Theres an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there, R4." Obi-Wan said to his droid who just beeps and whistles.

Landing his ship he got out and went to investigate.

However unknown to him a local bug saw this and pulled out a communicator and made clicking sounds which was his people's language.

"Excellent. Stay out of sight and follow him." A male voice said before the transmission ended.

Meanwhile

Sean was resting in his personal hot spring.

The war would soon begin and the galaxy would be united with the Legion soon enough.

However suddenly his communicator beeped.

"Yes?" Sean said.

"Obi-Wan is on the planet now. Your presence will be required my friend." A male voice said.

"Understood." Sean said before ending the transmission.

"You're not leaving so soon are you?" A female voice asked making him turn to his right seeing a Woman with Tan skin mint green hair and orange eyes who was just as naked as him.

"Sorry Fu but Duty calls." Sean said making her pout before he kissed her making her smile. "Besides not like you won't see me anytime soon." Sean said making her giggle. (Fu from Naruto)

Later

Obi-Wan soon made it to the palace where he snuck inside undetected or so he thought not knowing he was being followed.

Once he made it inside however he soon found something he was not expecting. Inside the palace was an extremely large Droid factory making thousands of droids.

"Battle droids? This is an odd move." Obi-Wan said before he heard voices.

"We must persuade the commerce guild and the Corporate Alliance to sigh the treaty." A male voice said. This man was known as Count Dooku. The Leader of the Separatists alliance.

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty till I have her head on my desk." Nut Gunray said.

"Holding a grudge against her for foiling your plans ten years ago? You had a massive army back then and yet you still failed." Sean said unimpressed making him growl.

"It was your Legion who helped her boy." Gunray said in anger before Sean grabbed him by the throat making him yelp.

"Do not test me slime ball. I have very little patience for fools like you." Sean said glaring at him.

"Calm yourself my friend. We still need him after all." Dooku said making Sean scoff before letting him go.

Obi-Wan was above them listening in.

"Is the Legion backing the Separatists?" Obi-Wan asked himself.

"With these new battle droids the Legion has helped us make we'll have one of the finest army's in the galaxy." A mechanical voice said.

Obi-Wan soon followed them to a meeting room.

"As Sean and I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that the rest of the neutral systems in the galaxy will join us along with 10,000 more systems." Dooku said.

"What you are proposing could be construed as Treason." An alien said in a different language.

"Treason? Against the Republic? A bunch of fools who can't even keep the peace. Don't be so concerned my friend. We will be doing the galaxy a favor." Sean said.

"Indeed." Dooku said.

"The Techno union army is at your disposal." Tambor said adjusting his voice.

"The banking clan will gladly sign your treaty." A banking clan member said.

"Excellent. Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support, and when their battle droids are combined with yours and the Legions, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy." Dooku said.

"What about the Legion itself?" Tambor said.

"They are on their way. The Republic will be nothing but a Forgotten joke in the pages of history." Sean said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Obi-Wan said.

Soon everyone left except Dooku and Sean.

"How many Droids have we produced so far?" Dooku asked.

"As of now? over at least a 100,000,000. They will make a fine addition to the Legions vast growing army." Sean said before someone walked in. She was a Red Twi'lek with Black Tattoos on her body. She also had Sith Eyes. "Talon? Is there something you wished to report?" Sean asked.

"It concerns our spies in the Senate. The Republic is reaching a Boiling point wanting to discuss on what to do with the Legion." Talon said.

"As expected. A bunch of incompetent fools." Dooku said.

"We'll deal with them once Turok and the rest of the Legion arrive." Sean said.

"Turok is invloed in this? This can't be good." Obi-Wan said before he left. However Talon had her eyes look up where he was which they noticed and nod before they left.

Later

After leaving the palace Obi-Wan immediately tried to contact Coruscant but was unable to for some reason.

"We must be to far away. I'll have to contact Anakin. Assuming he's still on the planet." Obi-Wan said.

On Naboo

Anakin and Padme got Obi-Wan's message thanks to R2.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I have some rather unsettling news I need to report to the Council. I can't contact them at this distance so I need you to transmit my signal to Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.

"Hold on." Anakin said getting the signal ready.

On Coruscant

Mace, Yoda, Qui-Gon and a few other Jedi along with Palpatine and a few Senators got the transmission.

"Obi-Wan do you have something to report?" Qui-Gon asked his former apprentice.

"Yes. I have tracked the bounty Hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Legion has helped the Separatist alliance create a massive droid army here over at least 100,000,000 droids in the last 10 years." Obi-Wan said shocking them all.

"But I thought they helped the People of Kamino create a massive clone army for the Republic?" Palpatine said having heard this from the Jedi.

"Indeed. I don't know what their intentions are exactly but I believe the Legion plans to add both the clones and the droids to their massive Army and Turok is in on this as well." Obi-Wan said.

"Are you sure?" Mace asked.

"I overheard Dooku talking with a member of the Legion about it. The Legions army is on their way here right now." Obi-Wan said.

"They wouldn't be sending their army unless they had a good reason." Luminara said.

"I believe this might have something to do with the Zin. I sensed that Turok hadn't given us the full story on them and...Wait." Obi-Wan said pulling out his lightsaber before he was knocked down by a powerful object by a large ape like creature before tossing him over his shoulder.

"More to the Legion then meets the eye." Yoda said.

"You don't believe Turok and the legion mean to go to war with the galaxy do they?" Palpatine asked.

"No. Turok wouldn't do that." Anakin said.

"Anakin I understand you look up to him but we have to look at the facts." Mace said.

"There has to be more to it than that. I know he hates the Republic but even he wouldn't go to war with us. Otherwise he wouldn't have helped out when Padme was targeted by the Zin." Anakin said getting Padme to agree.

"He's right we need more information before making accusations." Padme said.

"Agreed. For now keep an eye on Senator Amidala. We'll deal with is." Mace said before ending his transmission.

"I'm not waiting around." Anakin said getting the engines ready.

"Your going to Geonosis?" Padme asked.

"I've known Turok since the day I met him when he killed Jabba. I need answers." Anakin said making her smile.

"Then I'm coming with you. This way your still doing your mission." Padme said making him smirk.

Meanwhile

Sean and Dooku entered the cell where Obi-Wan was floating in the area.

"Traitor." Obi-Wan said to Dooku who chuckled.

"A traitor am I? Hardly. Unlike you and the Jedi right now I don't serve people who's agendas only benefit themselves." Dooku said.

"I hope you liked the gift the Legion are preparing for the Jedi." Sean said confusing him.

"Gift?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The clone army. Originally believe it or not that army would have been your downfall." Sean said.

"I'm not sure I'm following." Obi-Wan said.

"You see theres a Sith lord in the Republic thats pulling strings in order to take down the Jedi and the Republic to create his own Empire. Darth Sidious. Maul's Master who Turok killed ten years ago. However I found Dooku before he could create this Army for him and offered him a position in the Legion. Once I told him something." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Have you ever heard of the People of Eternia?" Sean asked.

"Of course. The Jedi were told legends of Eternia. A powerful civilization who's power was unmatched by any other. Technology of the highest order. However no one could ever find them in the galaxy and many have searched for generations." Obi-Wan said having studied them for some time.

"The Legion is the last Legacy of Eternia." Dooku said.

"The Last? Why's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A thousand years ago the Zin empire struck the people of Eternia when they were completely vulnerable. They annihilated the planet and all its people without mercy...save one." Sean said.

"Turok?" Obi-Wan asked making him laugh.

"No...Me. I am the Last of Eternia and the heir to the throne. And the reason why Turok hasn't aged a day since you last saw him. My blood flows through him and so many who are worthy of the honor to live for so long. My people can live for billions of years. Once we reach the age of 18 our bodies age dramatically slow. A thousand years is like a nano second to us." Sean said surprising him.

"So why are you building two armies?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, heres the thing. I'm sure Turok has told you that this was the last Galaxy that was not allied with the Legion. We repeat this process in every galaxy and there are thousands out there. Me, Turok and our sisters Nebula and Gamora each came to this galaxy ten years ago. Our first objective to clear out all criminal activities since your Republic does a shitty job at it. And during that same time we gather followers to create massive armies." Sean said.

"If you've been at war with the Zin empire for a thousand years shouldn't their numbers be at an all time low?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You forget. Eternia's technology is the most advanced in the universe and they stole it on that same fateful day. With it they cloned a massive army of their own kind. The Legion even decimated their home world to prevent any more followers. They move their entire civilization from galaxy to galaxy. This is the last one. This will be the final war." Dooku said.

"But you're clearly a Sith." Obi-Wan said.

"Believe it or not but my people have kept tabs on the universe. They even know the true origins of the Sith. Heres the real truth. Back in the day every was indeed peaceful but then criminals were less afraid of the Jedi. So a council member offered a solution. A new generation of Force users that would do whatever it took to take down criminals. The Sith. And it would have worked actually since it would have meant perfect balance. Light and darkness need to be perfectly balanced." Sean said surprising him since as he thought it over it did make sense.

"However the Council were stuck in their ways and would not allow this. But this former Jedi made the Sith anyway and it was working perfectly. But the Jedi back then did not like it and after many confrontations it led to war. In other words the Jedi are responsible for so many wars just as the modern Sith are. But with both factions working with the Legion it would mean perfect balance." Dooku said.

Now Obi-Wan had to think this through since he could not deny it did make sense. Two groups working together one light one dark a perfect balance of the two.

"You have to know not everyone will agree to this." Obi-Wan said.

"Not right away but in time they can accept it. I've already helped Dooku secretly bring up the Sith numbers in the last 10 years. Theres maybe at least 400 Sith warriors right now. In time there will be more. The Legion has hundreds of plans for this galaxy as they did for every other galaxy. Each one is unique with various traits and species." Sean said.

Later

Anakin and Padme ended up getting Captured by Jango and a few Human Soldiers.

"You know I'm a little disappointed that you got caught so easily buddy." Turok said to Anakin as he appeared from the Shadows.

"We only came for answers not to fight." Padme said.

"Answers for what? About the clone and Droid armies?" Turok asked.

"Are you going to war with the Republic?" Anakin asked making him snort.

"Don't be ridicules. Why bother? They're nothing but fools and idiots save for a small few who are worthy of their titles like her. No the armies are for the Legion to fight against the Zin empire." Turok said.

"Zin empire?" Anakin said confused.

"You said the Legion and the Zin had problems you never said they were an empire." Padme said.

"I was under orders not to say anything at the time. You see the Zin empire and the Legion have been at war with each other for a thousand years. They started this war when they destroyed the once powerful civilization of Eternia. They killed all the people save one. My older brother who is the last of Eternia and the key to long life in the Legion." Turok said.

"That doesn't explain why you're building two armies." Padme said.

"Are you really short sighted? Both armies are to fight the Zin empire and join the Legion. When they attacked Eternia they stole all their technology which is the most advanced in the universe. That technology allowed them to create a massive clone army of their own people. However we have skill and unity on our side. Various species from every corner of the universe united against them. This is the last galaxy who will join us willingly considering we've cleaned up the mess the Republic refused to clean up." Turok said before they were dragged outside. "Just relax and you'll be fine." Turok said.

Meanwhile above the arena stood Sean, Dooku and Poggle the leader of Geonosis. Sean was currently in a different outfit. No longer in black robes. He was wearing black leather jeans with black combat boots on. Black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves and his face was finally revealed to all. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes with an X formation scar on his left cheek and a claw like scar on his right eye.

"The Jedi should be here momentarily." Dooku said to Sean silently.

"Good. But for now lets have some entertainment." Sean said before he pushed Gunray down to the arena making him scream before crashing down but still alive.

"What are you doing!" Gunray yelled before one of the cages opened up revealing a Nexu.

"Consider this payback for allying yourself with Sidious." Sean said before Gunray screamed as he tried to run away but didn't get far before the Nexu jumped him and dragged him back to its cage to feast.

However suddenly a purple lightsaber soon activated around Jango's neck. Sean and Dooku turned and saw Mace Windu.

"Master Windu. Turok spoke highly of you." Sean said.

"I want answers now. What is going on?" Mace asked before over at least a hundred Jedi appeared in the stadium with their lightsabers activated.

"Calm yourself my friend. We all are on the same side. There is a greater evil arriving in our galaxy and we must be prepared." Dooku said.

"Prepared for what?" Mace asked before Turok jumped behind him.

"War. I told you before the Legion and the Zin always had problems. The Truth is the Zin are actually an empire that rivals the Legion. Ever heard of Eternia before?" Turok asked.

"Of course. Many Jedi in the past have tried to find it but to no success." Mace said.

"Cause my world wasn't in your galaxy. And I am all that remains. The Zin empire destroyed my home a thousand years ago during when we were vulnerable. They killed everyone I knew and the only reason I'm still alive was because my father the king of Eternia hid me in a secure vault that they couldn't detect. Now I'm all thats left." Sean said making him frown seeing no lies in his words.

"Why not tell us ten years ago so we could prepare?" Mace asked.

"Cause some of their plans you would have objected. Such as rebuilding the Sith numbers. In order to maintain a perfect balance their must be more than just light. There must also be a balance in Darkness. His Father Lord Thanos understands this concept more than anyone in the universe." Dooku said.

Now Mace knew there was a great amount of Truth to these words.

"And you believe both factions can coexist together?" Mace asked Sean.

"Oh yes certainly. Given time anything is possible." Sean said.

However suddenly the arena began to explode and a few portals opened up revealing thousands of Zin swarming the arena.

"The war had begun." Sean said before they dropped down to the arena while Jango flew off to join the fight.

"Bobba I need you to fire up Slave 1. The Legion's fleet should be arriving shortly." Jango said on the comms.

"I got it." Bobba said getting the ship ready.

Soon enough Sean and his allies Sith and Jedi alike were surrounded by the Zin empire. Soon another Portal opened up above them and out of the portal appeared the leader of the Zin empire itself. Zinyak.

"It's been a long time my old friend." Zinyak said to Sean who glared.

"Not long enough you slime ball." Sean said as the Zin had them in a circle.

"Master Jedi and Sith you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the pages of history. Now it is finished. Surrender to me and serve me and your lives will be spared." Zinyak said making them all frown.

"We will not side with the ones who destroyed Eternia for selfish gains nor will we turn against the Legion." Mace said making him chuckle.

"A pity." Zinyak said before his pawns aimed their weapons at them.

"You always are a hundred steps behind us Zinyak." Sean said.

(Insert the song when the clones arrived to save the Jedi)

"Oh?" Zinyak said before looking up and frowned seeing dozens of Legion drop ships before they fired at the Zin while the Jedi and Sith blocked their shots.

"Lets get out of here." Sean said as he and Turok went with Mace, Mundi and Fisto and on the drop ship was Master Yoda.

"Get us out of here now!" Turok yelled at the Pilot.

"Right away sir." The Pilot said before the drop ships took off to head to the battle site.

(End song here)

"Now you see why we were preparing for ten years. The Zin empire is relentless. They won't stop till we can push them out of the galaxy." Sean said.

"So I've noticed." Mace said before enemy fire was seen. At the battle site millions of Zin troops were on the ground while Legion cruisers arrived landing off 3 times as many troops.

"This is a rather impressive army." Fisto said.

"We've been gathering followers for the past thousand years. Our army is numbered in the Trillions as are theres." Sean said before one of the Droid cruisers was shot down. "Pilot! Land in that assembly area." Sean yelled.

"Yes sir." The Pilot said before landing down. As they got off Sean approached A large ape like creature known as a Brute.

"Atriox." Sean said gaining the attention of his second in command.

"Our forces are all here. Let the blood bath begin." Atriox said making Sean grin.

(Insert we're not gonna take it from Ready player one album)

Suddenly large portals appeared before large tanks appeared on the ground as well as large monsters who roared at the Zin.

"CHARGE!" Furio roared getting a cheer from the Legion as they charged at the Zin who roared before they attacked each other with the intent to kill.

Sean on one of the tanks fired a shot at one of the Zin cruisers before it crashed down on the ground killing a large amount of them making him grin.

Turok suddenly jumped on a large mutated Wolf who howled into the air before charging at the Zin either stomping on them or bitting them shredding them in his teeth.

Gamora on a large attack ship fired at the Zin from the air leading the air units with ease.

Nebula appeared on a large tank known as a Scarab before she started blasting the Zin turning them to dust before more Legion cruisers appeared.

Above the planet over a thousand Legion cruisers appeared led by Thanos.

"I have been waiting for this day for a thousand years. The Last war." Thanos said as his forces engaged the Zin empire fleet.

"ADVANCE!" Atriox yelled smashing his axe on the Zin splattering blood all over the ground.

"On the left!" A clone trooper yelled as his men attacked a group of Zin elites before they were attacked by Radster.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Radster yelled before a large number of Zin tanks appeared only to get smashed by the monsters under the control of the Legion who roared at the Zin.

The Legion was gaining the upper hand against the Zin due to skill on their side.

"FORWARD!" Bane yelled as the Legion charged upwards.

The Zin had no choice but to fall back seeing they were at a disadvantage with the entire Legion against them on one planet.

Above the planet Thanos had a satisfied smile on his face as what was left of the Zin Fleet was in full retreat.

(End song)

Sean grinned seeing the Zin retreat.

"Sir the Zin is in full Retreat. Kenobi and Skywalker went after Zinyak." Sargent Forge said. (Halo wars)

"Hmm. Bring me a ship." Sean said.

Minutes later

"AHHH!" Anakin yelled as Zinyak tore off his right arm before throwing him to a wall next to Obi-Wan.

"Disappointing." Zinyak said before he heard footsteps and turned and saw Sean glaring at him. "Ah. Sean. It seems victory is yours for today." Zinyak said.

"It always is. Unlike you we have more than just one species fighting for us." Sean said making him snort.

"I'll keep that in mind but for now." Zinyak said trying to blast him but Sean just deflected it into a wall.

"You still have to answer for what you did millennium ago." Sean said.

"It was nothing personal believe me. But I needed the technology to create my empire. Although I really wish I found you all those years ago. Then the bloodline of Eternia would be extinguished." Zinyak said before they charged at each other.

Sean grabbed Zinyak by the head and slammed him down on the ground hard before throwing him into a wall making him cough up blood.

"Pathetic. The only way you could win against my people was when we were vulnerable. It's a cowards way." Sean said before pulling out a dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder making him growl before blasting him in the chest making him jump back seeing his chest had burns that were healing fast. "You think this galaxy will bow down to you unlike the others when we arrived? Unlike you we don't just move our entire army to one destination after the other. We send out scouts to gather intel and cleanse every galaxy of criminals making a good impression on each galaxy." Sean said before kicking him into a wall.

"You think it matters? Why spend time protecting the weak?" Zinyak asked before he started gasping as he was levitated in the air before he was smashed into the walls making him cough up more blood.

"It's the way of my people. Once we find the last Infinity stone your kind will be erased from the face of the universe." Sean said before he pulled out a large sword from a pocket dimension. (Daedric great sword) Sean then held it in the air before slamming it down slicing his head off.

Sean grabbed the severed head before burning it to ash. Then he walked towards Anakin and Kenobi. "You guys were way out of your league to think you could take him on." Sean said before Turok and the others rushed in.

"Damnit buddy." Turok said.

"Get him to the medical cruiser." Sean said.

"Now that this is dealt with we can finally deal with the Republic." Dooku said.

"Indeed." Sean said.

"The Republic?" Mace asked concerned.

"They've been an embarrassment for long enough. Time to shut them down. Let the Legion take it's place to protect the innocents of the Galaxy." Sean said making him nod.

"Agreed." Mace said.

 **Authors Note: Finally! The War has begun. Now I'm sure your all wondering exactly which series is in this story and who's in Sean's harem and who's the main girl. It's not Padme. No when I tried that in my A different army for the Jedi it just felt wrong. So no not her but she is still human. Ill give a list of the series that are in this Next chapter as well as a list of girls who will be in the harem. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS REVIEW!**


	6. The Legion vs the Republic

Chapter 6 The Legion vs the Republic

After the first battle of the last war was over the entire Legion council was on it's way to Coruscant to show the Galaxy how weak and pathetic the Republic truly was.

Dooku had explained to his old comrades that Sean had told him about the Zin ten years prior before the battle of Naboo began. He even told them about his master's plan before he went against him. To say the Jedi were shocked about his plan was an understatement. Using the Clones as a Trojan horse as Sean called it. The clones would gain the trust of the Jedi and when the war was in their favor they would turn on the Jedi using a code to activate implants in their brains.

Of course since Sean found him before he could begin this plan he abandoned it and helped him and the Legion create two armies at the same time to further expand the Legion's number before the war began.

"What I don't understand is why didn't you tell us this ten years ago when you first arrived." Anakin said.

"Would you immediately approve of all our plans right off the bat without knowing us?" Turok asked.

"Well..." Anakin tried to say.

"He's not wrong. Increasing the Sith numbers and killing off criminal empires without so much as a trial. We would never approve of this in the beginning ten years ago." Obi-Wan said.

"Indeed. The Legion does this strategy in each galaxy they go to in the beginning. I admit I was hesitant in the beginning. But over time I saw the benefits of this unity." Dooku said.

"We still have a problem though. The Republic will never approve of this." Obi-Wan said making Sean snort.

"Please. You think we need approval from these idiots? You know of all the galaxies the Legion has been to this one was beyond the most unbalanced of all. It's amazing it hasn't destroyed itself before our arrival." Sean said.

"How many galaxies are there exactly?" Mace asked.

"Over a thousand. Though not all of them have been a battle zone against the Zin Empire. After ours was cleared of all Zin we scattered around the universe gathering allies from each Galaxy. I'd say about half have been battle zones against the Zin empire." Turok said.

"Maybe less." Nebula said.

"And ours is the very last one?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. And as we said it was beyond unbalanced. It was unbelievable. And you guys are more to blame for that." Sean said shocking the Jedi.

"OUR FAULT! How is it our Fault!" A large Basilisk Jedi said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it your job to keep the Galaxy balanced. Well, you did a shitty job at that. Waiting for approval from a corrupted government who see's you all as pawns and even admitted it to your faces." Sean said making them look down in shame.

"How dare you! You have no right to..." Was as far as Master Krell said before.

"SILENCE!" Sean yelled making him jump back. "I have never seen a bigger embarrassment to peace keepers compared to hundreds of other groups and religions we've come across in the last thousand years." Sean said.

"Calm down. It's not like they didn't try. And they have been doing a better job the last 5 years." Turok said.

"True but still." Sean said.

"Doesn't matter anymore. After today they won't ever side with the Republic again." Gamora said.

"Meaning?" Mace asked making them chuckle.

"Oh have we got a surprise for you." Sean said.

Hours later

Soon enough the Legion's council arrived at the Senate building. The most powerful of the Council was Thanos adoptive Father of Sean, Turok, Nebula and Gamora.

Next would be a large grey skinned man known as Darkseid. Like Many in the Universe he fascinated by the People of Eternia and vowed to make the Zin Empire suffer for their unspeakable act against the most powerful race in the universe.

Another would be a mane in red armor with long black hair and Black eyes. Madara Uchiha. His people from the world of Elementia had heard rumors of the world of Eternia and had great respect for them. Hearing their destruction he and his planet vowed to avenge them.

Other Members soon arrived from various species.

"Ah Turok it is good to see you again." Palpatine said.

"Likewise sir." Turok said.

'Oh yes certainly you fucking bastard.' Turok thought.

"Now we are here today to ally ourselves with the Legion in order to..." Palpatine tried to say.

"Chancellor if I may the Legion has one nothing but made a mockery of us since they first arrived ten years ago. Why should we ally ourselves with such scum?" Lott Dod asked.

He like many in the senate did not like the Legion since they got in the way of their personal agendas. Getting rid of all crime made their pockets less full. They wanted to drain their funding and resources for their own uses.

"Like we need the approval of a lowlife who halted the case of Gunray invading Naboo ten years ago." Turok said making him glare at him.

"What Gunray did had nothing to do with the Trade Federation." Dod said.

"Really? Then explain this." Sean said bringing up Gunray's accounts. "Each and every single transfer into his account was wired directly from the Trade Federation. By you." Sean said making him sweat while many of the senators that wanted to make peace with the Legion were shocked.

Soon Nebula and Gamora jumped down next to him.

"What are you..." Dod tried to say before Gamora grabbed his neck and snapped it making the senate gasp in shock at such a display.

"Chancellor they just killed a senator arrest them!" A corrupted senator yelled before he was blasted in the face by Turok.

"Both of them were guilty. Allow us to show you what the Republic really is." Turok said as various files soon appeared on the screens on various dealings of more than 75% of the Senate.

"What is this nonsense!" One of the guilty senators yelled in shock.

"Do you honestly think we haven't kept tabs on the Senate in the last ten years. We know everything about you. The deals you've made. The people you've killed or sold into slavery. Your time is over." Thanos said before his warriors entered and took them away for execution despite their screams and struggles.

"Oh my." Palpatine said before some of the troops aimed their weapons at him which shocked him. "What? What is the meaning of this?" Palpatine asked in shock.

"Enough games Palpatine. Or should we say Darth Sidious?" Turok said making his eyes widen along with everyone else minus those in the Legion and the new Sith.

"What? But I'm not..." Palpatine tried to say before Dooku used to force to pull out two lightsabers from his sleeves.

"I believe this is enough evidence." Dooku said before Sidious glared at his apprentice.

"You dare turn your back on me Dooku?" Sidious said in anger making him laugh.

"Turn on you? I threw you out and accepted a bigger and more important roll for the universe. I can accept change unlike you Master." Dooku said mockingly on that last part making him growl.

"Turok sensed who you were the moment he first saw you. Your dark energy was easy for him to sense." Thanos said aiming his gauntlet at him ready for the kill only for Sidious to press a button and his stand went down to the lower levels.

"Find him!" Darkseid said before Sean and Turok jumped down ready to end the Dark Lord.

Sidious ran to a speeder outside the Senate.

"Thats as far as you go Sidious." Sean said with a Sword in hand that glowed. (Picture the Star Saber from Transformers Armada but smaller and not made of Minocons) Turok had a green Sword that looked to be made of strange metal. (Glass Great Sword from Skyrim)

"I knew I should have prepared to kill you when you returned." Sidious said in anger. He couldn't fight back since he was without lightsabers and he doubted the force would work on them.

"It's over Sidious. Surrender and you may be shown Mercy." Turok said before a portal opened up behind Sidious and of the Portal emerged.

"Zinyak." Sean said glaring at him.

"I believe I shall take your Advice on a more mixed army for my empire. We're leaving." Zinyak said as both he and Sidious vanished.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled.

Later

"How can Zinyak still be alive? Obi-Wan and I saw you kill him." Anakin said.

"You still can't seem to grasp the possibilities of Eternia's technology Skywalker." Dooku said.

"Zinyak has a failsafe in the event of his death. His mind transfers to a new body that's improved compared to the last one. I've killed him dozens of times and he's still able to come back." Sean said.

"So even if we kill him he'll just come right back." Nebula said.

"And now he's finally getting the picture he will never win the war if he just has his own people fighting for him. Now he has Sidious." Sean said.

"And worst of all he has information on the Jedi and the Republic though the later is now a failed system." Turok said.

"What happens to the Republic now?" Mace asked.

"Demolished and the Legion takes over. The senate building will be torn down and rebuilt." Thanos said.

"And the Jedi and Sith?" Master Plo asked.

"Serve as Generals in the Legion till the war is over. Of course that is just an option since I'm sure not all wish to join the war." Thanos said. (Oh one more thing picture him in his regular armor. No idea why they took that off during the movie you know?)

"Indeed." Mace said.

"Another thing would be a few Jedi given the blood of Eternia." Thanos said shocking them all.

"The blood of Eternia?" Anakin asked making Sean chuckle.

"How else do you explain members of the Legion being so young and powerful. My blood flows through them. A list of Jedi and Sith have been made for those who have earned that privilege." Sean said.

"And what if the Zin empire gain this blood?" Fisto asked.

"They already do during the invasion a thousand years ago." Sean said.

Later

Sean was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Whoops my bad." Sean said pulling this person who turned out to be a woman and Sean was taken by her beauty. She was a Human with Tan skin black hair and brown eyes with an Asian look.

"Well, The legendary warrior of Eternia." The woman said smiling at him making him chuckle.

"I wouldn't say Legendary. Just Lucky I guess." Sean said making her giggle.

"By the way I have to ask. Do you truly believe we've failed the Galaxy?" The woman asked.

"Uh no not really at least not all of you. Just the ones who sat back and waited for approval from the Senate. The Jedi should do what the feel is right not wait for a bunch of idiots to say yes." Sean said making her giggle.

"True. Well, Hopefully with the Legion things can finally change for the better. I hope to see you again." The woman said before leaving.

"I didn't get your name." Sean said making her stop and smile at him.

"Bultar Swan." Bultar said before leaving.

Sean chuckled as he watched her leave before Gamora walked over to him.

"Whats with that look?" Gamora asked amused.

"I think I just finally found the one." Sean said making her smile.

"Really? So of all those hundreds of other girls she's the one? Why?" Gamora asked.

"I don't know. There's just something about her that just...Takes my breath away." Sean said making her giggle.

"I hope you can explain it to them so they don't get the wrong idea." Gamora said making him smirk.

"I told them one would be at the top and they accepted it." Sean said. In his people's culture there was a special bond that forms when two people are attracted to one another. Sean loved all his girls of course but Bultar for some reason had more of his attention.

And it was obvious that from that smile on her face she felt the same way.

"Come on let's go Lovebird." Gamora said dragging him by the ear.

"OW! LET GO ALREADY!" Sean yelled making her laugh.

From the corner Bultar watched with amusement as Sean was dragged off by his sister.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. What is it about you that makes you so...Intresting?" Bultar asked herself with a smile before walking away.

 **Authors Note: Finally! I know I said I would make a remake of this but it turned out as Garbage. I am never doing that shit again! plus I remembered I hated when Others did that shit even if they got better results. The original is the best am I right folks! Anyway yes Bultar Swan is the main girl. She's a rarely used character despite how amazing she is. And I really hate that fact that in the comics she was killed by a fellow Jedi. Now onto the List of series added to this.**

 **Call of Duty**

 **Halo**

 **Marvel**

 **Dc**

 **Transformers**

 **Megas XLR**

 **Godzilla (all series and monsters and weapons)**

 **Gears of War**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **One Piece**

 **High school DXD**

 **Sekirei**

 **Aliens**

 **Predators**

 **Mortal Kombat**

 **Street Fighter**

 **Avatar both versions and the Movie Avatar**

 **GI JOE**

 **Hellboy**

 **Prototype**

 **Ben 10**

 **Far Cry**

 **Lost Planet**

 **Turok (Xbox 360 Game)**

 **Pacific Rim**

 **Jurassice Park and Jurassic World**

 **Dino Crisis**

 **Code Lyoko**

 **Reign of Fire**

 **Trinity Seven**

 **Totally Spies**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Disney**

 **Blood C**

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Black Lagoon**

 **Samurai Jack**

 **Tomb Raider**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Gurren Lagann**

 **Skyrim**

 **X men Evolution**

 **Justice League Unlimited**

 **Avengers Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **Bleach**

 **TMNT**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Yugioh and Yugioh GX**

 **Saints Row**

 **Final Fantasy**

 **300**

 **And thats all I can think of at the moment.**

 **Also here's a list of girls from the Star Wars galaxy that will be in the harem.**

 **Bultar Swan (Alpha)**

 **Aayla**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Barriss**

 **Luminara**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Chuchi**

 **Talon**

 **Komari Vosa**

 **Sabine Warren**

 **Bo-Katan**

 **Celeste Morne**

 **Brianna**

 **Visas Marr**

 **And thats all since I don't feel like adding Hera for now. So anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW I'M BACK BABY! See ya. Oh and check out my latest Story about Godzilla the Series. The Sixth Member of HEAT!**


	7. Star of the war

Chapter 7 Start of the war

It's been a couple weeks since the Beginning of the final war and since Sidious joined the Zin Empire. The Republic was no more and the more reasonable senators were working for them. Of course there were still a few questionable senators to worry about but they needed proof since they covered their tracks very well despite them being idiots. The Galaxy was greatly relieved that the Legion took over now seeing they're suffering was over.

Sean and Bultar had also gotten close to one another during the last two weeks much to the amusement of his siblings and harem.

Right now however Turok and Anakin were patrolling a sector of the Galaxy. And another thing was Anakin and Padme marrying each other after expressing their feelings to one another.

"I'm just saying. We've been out here for a week. At this rate the war will be over before we see a battle." Anakin said.

"Dude. This war has lasted for over a thousand years. You really think it's going to end so soon?" Turok asked.

"I just wish something exciting would happen around here." Anakin said.

"Careful what you wish for." Turok said before he got an alert. "Looks like you got your wish. Multiple Zin warships just appeared. Wait a second." Turok said looking through the screens. "Thats odd." Turok said.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Well, theres nothin out here with strategic value. The only planet even close right now is Rhen Var." Turok said.

"Shouldn't we call in for support?" Anakin asked.

"No. Theres nothing valuable out here other than a small station the Legion made five years ago. We need to warn them and evacuate." Turok said.

"Right lets go." Anakin said as they rushed to the planet.

Minutes later

A small Clone unit saw the countless number of Zin troops in the area.

"Commander. Theres no way we can defend against that kind of firepower." One of the stations commanding officers said on the comms.

"I hear you. Anakin I'm going to stay here and help out with the evacuation. I need you to take this gunship and pick a small scientist team a few clicks from here. Then come right back here." Turok said.

"Understood." Anakin said as he got in the gunship and flew away.

Arriving at the station Anakin saw the Scientists were surrounded by Zin tanks before he took them out.

"Turok something isn't right. Even if the planet has no value theres no reason for them to mount an offensive like this." Anakin said as he lands and picks up the team.

"I know. I don't know why they're here but they are. Get back here and drop off that team. I have another assignment for you." Turok said.

"Understood." Anakin said as he took off to head back to base. Soon enough he dropped off the scientists.

"Anakin I need you to help protect a convoy of Legion troops thats heading right for the base. I need you to protect them from enemy tanks." Turok said.

"I got it." Anakin said.

Anakin had destroyed Zin tanks with ease and each convoy vehicle arrived unharmed.

"Anakin I got a new mission for ya. A small outpost of Jedi got caught by surprise from the Zin. I need you to rescue them now." Turok said.

"I'm on it." Anakin said taking off to rescue his fellow Jedi.

Once he arrived however though.

"Turok we got a problem." Anakin said seeing massive Tanks in the area.

"I see them. Zinyak isn't messing around this time. Get them out of there before they get killed." Turok said.

"I got them." Anakin said landing and picked them up and returned to base.

"Perfect timing. The Evacuation is complete. We're pulling out. We'll have to warn the Council." Turok said.

"Why are they even in this sector? Theres nothing here." Anakin said.

"I don't know but we need to let my father know of this development." Turok said.

Later

Soon enough the remaining people from Rhen Var arrived on Thanos's flagship.

"And the outpost is destroyed?" Thanos asked as many members of the council was in hologram form.

"Regretfully yes. There was nothing left and we didn't have the forces necessary to mount a defense." Turok said.

"The Zin have never mounted an offense on a world that has no value to it. What could they be up to?" Madara asked.

"We shall figure that out later. For now I have new orders for you." Thanos said as Sean and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Whats the mission now?" Turok asked.

"The four of us will be investigating Raxus Prime." Sean said.

"Raxus is a backwater planet with no value. What could Zinyak want with it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Thats what we are going to find out." Sean said.

"Every planet has their own secrets." The Voice of Queen Bansheera said. (From Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue)

"Thanos I think we would be better off helping the platoon on Mustafar." Anakin said making Thanos chuckle.

"You are Ambitious Skywalker. However that battle will be won in time. The war is not going to end in a single day. If the four of you can find out what Zinyak is planning we may see a quicker end to this war." Thanos said.

"We have our orders. Lets move." Sean said.

Later

"What the hell is this planet? Its full of dead Droids." Turok said as they scouted the planet.

"It's a garbage planet. Everything thats useless gets sent here." Anakin said.

"Hey I think I found something." Sean said sending them his coordinates.

Soon they arrived at a dig site.

"What are they doing?" Anakin asked.

"If my guess is correct they're looking for something. Sidious might have given them information that could be valuable." Sean said.

"Think we should signal the troops to begin invading?" Turok asked.

"Yes." Sean said.

Soon enough the troops were on the ground.

With the heavy tanks on the ground ready to destroy the dig sight they marched on the site and took out the crane.

"Something feels off." Sean said before he spotted Sidious walking to a ship. "Sidious." Sean said rushing to him.

"Hey wait a second." Turok said going after him but stopped.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"This feels a bit to easy you know? It feels like..." Turok tried to say before an extremely large tank appeared. "A trap. Fucking figures." Turok said before he opened up a portal and a Large Wolf came out and snarled at the enemy before he attacked and destroyed them.

"Well, thats new." Obi-Wan said.

"My partner Ralph." Turok said. (Ralph from the Rampage movie)

Soon the rest of the troops arrived before Furio walked over to them.

"Whatever Zinyak was lookin for he must have found it. And the Commander is nowhere to be found." Furio said.

"I don't like this. They knew we were coming from the beginning. Why would Sidious reveal himself unless he knew my brother would follow him? I don't like this at all." Turok said.

Meanwhile

Sidious was walking through a room before.

"Sidious." Sean said making him turn and saw him with his star saber. (From Transformers Armada but smaller)

"Ah the last of Eternia. You can be the first to test my gift to the Legion." Sidious said pointing to a strange sphere. "I'm curious to see what effects it will have on the last Immortal." Sidious said before Sean groaned as he was hit from behind by a Zin trooper that was cloaked.

Later

Sean woke up and found him self on the moon of Kashyyyk.

"What the?" Sean said before sitting up.

"Finally awake." Sidious said making him glare.

"What is this?" Sean asked.

"You will be one of the first to test the Force harvester." Sidious said showing the Sphere again with the Zin arming it.

"Thats what you were looking for? What does it do?" Sean asked making him laugh.

"You'll soon find out." Sidious said as he left in his craft before leaving.

Not wanting to take chances on whatever the Harvester could do Sean used his power to break out of his cage and got on a speeder and rushed away out of the blast area.

"Now what the hell was that all about?" Sean asked himself before he arrived at a Wookie village.

Having an understanding in their language they agreed to help him provided he could call in for some reinforcements which he could since he had multiple gadgets on him.

Next morning

A couple of Wookies on their animals saw a large group of Zin troops in tanks arriving in the village in three separate locations.

"Hmm. Ok we can seal two of the passage ways using charges. The third however it far to big to seal so thats going to have to stay open." Sean said as the Wookies roared using their language. "Don't worry the Legion will be here soon enough. We just have to hold them off till they get here." Sean said before a Wookie scout roared on the comms.

"And here we go." Sean said riding off on his beast to the first trap.

Arriving at the first entrance before getting off his beast and pulled out his star saber and charged at the Zin slicing them to pieces before placing the charge on the wall and set it to blow in ten-seconds. As soon as it blew up the rocks fell down sealing the entrance.

"Entrance one sealed. Moving to secondary entrance." Sean said on the comms before one of the Wookies roared. "What do you mean you can't get to it?" Sean asked before running to the site and found out why. "Oh mother." Sean said seeing large tanks coming through.

Using both his star saber and enhanced strength he was able to tear through the enemy slicing their bodies into pieces while throwing the remaining tanks into one another before setting the charge.

"Thats two now we just have to wait till the Legion arrives.

Soon enough the wookies mounted a defense to hold off the Zin empire till the Legion could arrive. Sean had used every weapon he had including his powers to destroy the Zin but their numbers barley went down.

Suddenly however a Clone cruiser arrived and landed before dropping off troops to aid in the fight before the Zin had no choice but to pull back.

Sean soon rushed over to the tanks seeing Bultar Swan next to one.

"Funny I thought for sure I would have to kill them all by myself before you finally arrived. What took ya?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Traffic of course." Bultar said making him chuckle before getting serious as both got in the tanks.

"The Zin are coming from the third entrance. We find whats loading them off the sooner we can get back to command." Sean said as they rushed off to the source of these tanks.

Arriving at the end of the entrance they found a drop ship that was completely new to Sean.

"What is that?" Bultar asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen one like that before. LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled as it started firing at them. It took a few minutes but finally they destroyed the drop ship.

"Now we can finally report back to command. The Jedi and Sith will want to establish a command post here to protect the planet from future threats.

"Bultar I know what the Zin have been doing here." Sean said.

"What is it?" Bultar asked.

"Its better if I show you." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Bultar stood before the Legion council along with Dooku, Mace and Yoda.

"This is all thats left of the forest where the Harvester attacked." Sean said.

"We've been getting similar attacks as of late of the same description." Scorpio said. (From Power Rangers Lost galaxy)

"Zinyaks power source must be recharged by now." Dooku said before looking at Mace and Yoda.

"Do you truly believe he's found it?" Mace asked.

"Found what? What is this thing?" Sean asked

"Tell them you should." Yoda said making Dooku stand up.

"During the Great war between Jedi and Sith. The Sith Empire constructed a weapon so powerful no army could stand against it. It was known as the Dark Reaper. The Reap required Tremendous amounts of energy to function so they crafted a device that harvested the living force to provide its power. That harvester is what Sidious found on Raxus Prime." Dooku said.

"Why is it only being revealed now? Why not before when the Republic shut down its military program?" Sean asked.

"Back then they had a grand plan to destroy the Jedi and the Republic. But you offered me a better position so that plan is no longer in effect. Since Sidious is now an enemy of the Universe he's giving something to Zinyak to prove his worth." Dooku said.

"How was this reaper defeated?" Darkseid asked.

"A fallen Jedi knight Ulic Qel-Droma taught the Jedi how to withstand the Reapers effects. After the war all information about the Reaper including its secrets was lost. The Jedi scattered the remaining pieces to the farthest corners of the Galaxy." Mace said.

"Wait I'm confused. Why didn't the Jedi during that time just destroy all the pieces?" Sean asked.

"It was a complicated debate but at that time they felt maybe such a weapon could have value against their enemies. I'm sure even you can understand." Dooku said.

"Granted." Sean said.

"If Sidious is able to restore the Reaper it could cause problems in the war agains the Zin empire." Mace said.

"Does this thing only work against those with the force?" Madara asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mace asked.

"Then everyone thats not from the galaxy has very little to worry about. We have no connection to the force. This is the only galaxy that has it." Madara said.

"It could still mean trouble." Bultar said.

"Stop him we must." Yoda said.

"How? You two just said all it's secrets were lost." Sean said.

"On Rhen Var is the key. There you will go." Yoda said.

"Wait what?" Sean asked.

"After the war. Ulic sought Refuge on Rhen Var." Mace said.

"That explains why they wanted it captured so bad. They wouldn't have sent so many troops otherwise." Sean said.

"Indeed. Madara." Thanos said gaining his attention. "You, Sean and Bultar will lead our forces to recapture the system and get that secret back to us." Thanos said.

"With pleasure." Madara said.

"Master Yoda. Will you come with us?" Bultar asked.

"No my destiny this is not." Yoda said.

"Then's who destiny is its then?" Sean asked.

"Yours." Yoda said pointing at him making him frown.

Later

Madara had led a large portion of the Legion to recapture the planet.

So far already they destroyed their fuel depot and other parts of the planet.

Now came the hard part.

"In order to recapture this planet immediately we'll need to destroy the portal bringing in fresh troops. I have four scarabs attacking the device." Madara said as Sean piloted the Clone Gunship.

"Roger that I'm on my way." Sean said as he fired a few rockets at the Enemy.

Soon enough with the combined efforts the Zin Portal was destroyed.

"All right I'm going in." Sean said landing his gunship and rushed in.

"Be careful." Bultar said.

Sean soon walked into the tomb of Ulic before a hologram emerged.

"You have past the test the last son of Eternia. Truly you are gifted in the ways of your people." Ulic said.

"Ulic Qel-Droma. You helped defeat the Reaper during the days when Sith and Jedi were enemies before they became allies. I need to know how to do it again." Sean said.

"Yes, I can teach you how to defeat the reaper once again. But this knowledge comes at great risk." Ulic said.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to defeat the Zin empire." Sean said.

"The knowledge you seek is very powerful Kruger. Use it well or it will lead you down a dark path." Ulic said.

"I am not afraid." Sean said.

"You should be. I once thought I was immune to lore of darkness." Ulic said before showing his face that had a deep scar on it. "I was mistaken." Ulic said making Sean narrow his eyes. "Do not walk the same path as I or you will truly be the last of Eternia for the rest of time." Ulic said.

"Teach me. I am ready." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"It would seem this new power Zinyak has is giving him an edge he's never once had in his life." Thanos said seeing various reports on the screens.

"Still no word from Madara?" Mace asked.

"No sir." A clone trooper said.

"Hmm. Even if we discover how to destroy the reaper...We still don't know where it is." Dooku said.

"I do." Sean said walking in with Bultar and Madara.

Minutes later

"The reaper is on the planet Thule. During the great war it was a part of the Sith Empire. It's where the Reaper is now. No doubt being repaired and upgraded by Zinyak." Sean said to a group of officers.

"The Legion has made this a top priority. Every ship and soldier we have will converge on the planet. However it is protected by a shield generator from the moon." Thanos said as images appeared of the shield.

"We have three objectives for this mission. Me, Bultar and Dooku will coverage on the moon to disable the shield generator. Turok, Nebula and Gammora will lead an air assault on the factories producing more weapons for them to use against them as well as defense mechanisms they have in place to keep us out. Finally Mace, Anakin and Obi-Wan will lead a full assault on the capital. Then I will go in and destroy the Reaper. The fate of the Galaxy rests in our hands." Sean said.

Later

Sean, Bultar and Dooku soon arrived at the moon only to discover that the Zin were already waiting.

"Commander we can't land any of our heavy weapons until all of the defenses on the ground have been dealt with." A clone commando said.

"Roger that captain we're on it." Sean said as he jumped off the cruiser and pulled out his star saber and attacked the enemy before using his powers to destroy one of the carriers before throwing it at another.

"Sean, We may have a new problem. Zinyak has deployed enforcers to prevent you from entering the shield generator. You'll need extra fire power." Mace said.

"Contact Atriox and everything will go smoothly from there." Sean said slicing one of the Zin in half.

"Understood." Mace said.

Soon enough Atriox arrived and assisted the battle before the ground was clear for heavy weapons.

"We need to move. The longer we wait the more time we give for Sidious to power the Reaper." Dooku said as two scarabs were dropped down and headed for the Shield generator.

"Open fire." Atriox said getting the scarabs to destroy the doors.

"Move in!" Furio yelled getting the troops to rush in.

Sean rushed through the enemy slicing them to pieces with his star saber.

"Don't move." One of the Zin said with a gun at his head before a green lightsaber pieced his head and fell down dead before Sean saw it was Bultar who killed him.

"Don't tell me you're getting cocky now?" Bultar said amused making him chuckle.

"Nope." Sean said before using his power to destroy the shield generator.

"Windu the Shield generator is destroyed. We'll be with you shortly after we finish up down here." Dooku said.

"Understood. We'll do our part." Mace said.

Minutes later

Turok flew a group of Gunships to a landing zone with Gamora and Nebula mounting the cannons.

"Turok. Sean has done his part and destroyed the shield generator. Now it's your part. Secure a landing zone for Scorpio to land his forces. Once thats done we'll deal with their command center. Destroying that will cripple their communications." Mace said.

"Something feels wrong here." Turok said.

"I sense it to. Sidious must be powering the Dark Reaper. We must hurry. Every minute we wast gives him a better chance of activating it." Mace said.

Turok had led his group perfectly to destroy the enemy forces on the ground.

"Mace we might have a problem here. Theres shield generators protecting the command center." Turok said seeing the command center.

"I understand. Sargent Forge has just assembled a team of Engineers to deal with that. You'll need to drop them off at each generator." Mace said.

"Roger that." Turok said.

After dropping off each team he saw the Shield was down.

"Shields down." Turok said getting various gunships and fighters to attack the command center before it blew.

"Well down Turok. Now we can begin our part." Mace said as his forces began their attack.

"We'll cover you from the air." Turok said leading his gun ships.

"We got a problem here." A clone trooper said seeing large tanks in the way.

"Ah hell they brought in the heavy artillery. We'll deal with this you get into the capital city and open the doors." Turok said.

"Understood." Mace said going to the control room before he opened the gates.

"Finally. We can begin our assault." Sean said as his forces attacked the Zin without mercy.

"Sean. I sense the dark side growing in power. Sidious must be preparing to activate the Reaper. You must stop him at all costs." Mace said.

"I hear ya. Dooku stay here to give the commands. I've got to finish this." Sean said speeding through the ancient city.

It didn't take long before Sean met up with Sidious and Zinyak.

"You impress me my old friend. But your far to late. Now the Galaxy will be reminded of an ancient power." Zinyak said as they teleported into the reaper.

"DAMN!" Sean yelled.

"Sean we're on our way with reinforcements. Wait till we arrive." Obi-Wan said making him sigh.

"Don't bother anyone from this galaxy will be killed instantly. Besides you heard Master Yoda. This is my fight." Sean said charging in.

Sean summoned the power from around the area before attacking the weapons behind the shield at the bottom. Destroying those was easy before Sean had to jump away as the Harvester tried to attack him but it could only stay out for a short time.

"This thing is a lot more deadly then I originally thought." Sean said before destroying the next defense mechanism with ease before he pulled out his star saber to deflect the harvesters power from effecting him before he deflected the blast right back at him. "I've had enough of this." Sean said as the Harvester finally appeared in its original form before Sean swung his sword at it making it blow up before it flew right back into his hand and he rushed off just as the Reaper crashed.

Later

Sean and Bultar looked at all the damage and dead Zin from the battle.

"You've grown even more powerful." Bultar said.

"I did what I had to. For the Legion." Sean said.

"Calm down now. You need to control that power inside you or it will control you." Bultar said placing her hands on his shoulders making him smile.

"Don't worry. I have a reason to keep power like this in check." Sean said making her smile before they walked away.

Thanos and the others looked at the destruction of the Ancient Sith Strong hold.

"This planet does indeed have advantages." Thanos said.

"Perhaps. Maybe once the war is over we can rebuild. Inspire the next Generation." Dooku said.

"Indeed. But far from over this war is." Yoda said as countless cruisers flew off world.

 **Authors Note: Finally. I originally wasn't going to do this since it was based off a video game from 2002 but then I decided you know what this might help the relationship between Sean and Bultar. Now Next Chapter is from the Cartoon of 2003 so be prepared. That one is probably one of my very favorites among Star wars you know? Anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AWSOME CHAPTER.**


End file.
